KHIII trailer
by Unknown11
Summary: This is just a teaser if I gt 3 to 5 reviews then I'll start it up. So please review.Plus this triler is mixed with FFXIII too


Note: This here is just a teaser in a movie sort of way I wanted to see peoples view of it before I try and start it and Lightning is the female from FFXIII and Blade is the male swordsman from FFXIII Versus there my original name that I call them.

A figure in a hooded jacket with fire designs on the sides and baggy pants, and ammunition belts across his legs. The enigma walks through a wasteland and upon a path way led by a key shaped sword on each side.

He stops as the dusty wind dies down and throws back his hood revealing a 16 year old teen with jet black hair with his bangs near his artic blue eyes that appear to be glowing.

He stops to look ahead expecting to see the monuments of his leaders, but instead he sees two blurs of armor running across the wasteland to attack him head on. He back flips out of the way and pulls out a gunblade to his left hand and a broad sword in his right. He twirls them around in a spectacular dance and parries both hits coming to him.

"Just like Roxas." mumbles the duel wielder. He glares at the two knights wielding Way To Dawn and the Inverse Kingdom Key with there own personal ones.

"Those don't belong to you! Who are you and what do you want?"

The knights don't respond and instead repeat their assault and one asks in the heat of the fight

"You know what we want boy now surrender it to us."

The scene changes showing the teenager sitting in a train with soldiers armed with high tech weapons and monsters besides them.

"Now don't anybody move this is a state of emergency!" Just as the soldier finishes a young female with pinkish hair, a white short sleeved jacket, a red scarf around her neck and some high boots busts through a window and twirls in the air and pulls out an advance version of a machine gun and blasts away at the troops. The men retaliate and our hero pulls out his gunblade to deflect shots aimed at him.

The scene changes to our teen tied up in a room and looking upon a man with a leather jacket and pants, with a scar on his face with brown hair going down to his own icicle blue eyes.

"You look familiar. Got a name kid?"

"It's not kid, and it's none of your business." He replies with an icy tone.

"We found him looking through the old research records of Xehnort." replies an energetic ninja.

"So what if I was." says the blacked hair teen.

"What's your name?" asks the scarred man.

"It's Zin ok. And I know your Leon, and the woman behind you is Yuffie."

"Hey that's Yuffie the GREAT Ninja to you buddy."

"Whatever." Replies Zin.

The scene changes to Zin walking through a town bathed in twilight.

He goes around the corner and see's a small boy with yellow eyes and a weird hat being attacked by a group of dusks. He intercepts their attack and pulls out his gunblade and broad sword, but only to have them fall out of his hands from an unseen force. The dusks rush him and he reversals out of their way and grinds his teeth in annoyance.

"Great, I didn't want to use this thing, but it looks like I have no choice." He reaches out his hand and summons forth a silver Kingdom Key with a black band in the middle and strikes through the dusks. After the fight he puts it away and collects his other blades.

Vivi comes up to him and stutters "Thanks for saving me, bbb-bbut you're still not as good as Siefer." And with that he runs off around the corner. Zin grunts in disappoint and turns around only to see a black portal appear and out come a man in an Organization coat. He claps at Zin.

"Well done Keyblade wielder, well done." The figure in black takes off his hood and reveals a pale face with short blonde hair with a little spike at the back and cold blue eyes. Zin gasps in surprise.

"Aren't you Shuyin the famous blitz ball player?" The nobody laughs.

"I have no right to that name. I am called Xushyin. A name fit for a nobody." He draws his sword and prepares to fight the keybearer.

The scene changes to Captain Jack Sparrow looking at Zin's keyblade on board the Black Pearl.

"Oh bugger another one of you lads comes to the seas, bloody hell I need some rum!"

The scene changes to Zin standing in Disney Castle looking across at a teenager with blonde hair wearing a heartless uniform wielding a keyblade.

"Why old friend? Why did you sell your self with Maleficent? Are you that weak?"

The scene changes to Zin fighting some Heartless and saving Denzel and Marlene from them.

"Thank you!" screams a worried Tifa checking over the kids.

"You're a hero like Cloud!" shouts Denzel smiling up at Zin. Tifa gives him a smile.

"Thank you again, they're right about you." Zin just ignores their sincerities and continues walking to the Bailey and replies over his shoulder "You're wrong I'm no hero. I'm not Sora."

The scene changes to a dark throne room wear a blue spiky haired man, with red eyes, and a black uniform standing in front of the throne with a futuristic sword in his hand.

"I will not allow thieves to steal the precious crystal of the king." A blonde haired boy with a blue vest, blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and a monkey tail saying behind him with his fellow thief Blank chuckles.

"We're just going to borrow it. It's technically the buyer whose going to steal it and keep it." The thief gives him a mischievous grin. Blank groans and hisses to his partner

"Don't piss him off man." The guard reaches out his hand and yells

"Enough! I'm sick of your stupid blabbering. Just surrender." The cat like thief laughs at the crimson eyed warrior and replies in humor

"Yeah buddy your out numbered, three blades against one, and not to mention the only guard for miles." The guard ignores the thief and throws his sword in the air, snaps his fingers and out of thin air summoning forth many different versions of swords surrounding him, and having his first sword floating near his hand.

"You were saying." He asks with a small smirk. Blank looks at his old friend

"Way to go genius. You just had to talk about swords didn't you Zidane!" He grins sheepishly and responds with a simple

"Well this sucks."

OLD and NEW FRIENDS appears with a flash of images.

A scene of Zin and Jack attacking a tentacle of the Krakken on the Black Pearl.

Scene Change

Another of Zin and Auron back to back doing the Limit Bushido in the Coliseum.

Scene changes to Zin talking to the Twilight gang

"Hey I'm Pence. This here is Olette, and Mr. Attitude here is Hayner.

Scene change

"Are you alright kid?" Mr. Incredible asks a groggy Zin as they get out of the lake below the waterfall.

Scene change

Tarzan vine surfing with Zin following him through the jungle being chased by Monkey heartless.

Scene change

"Hey names Max, you may know my dad Goofy! Nice to meet you!" he extends his hand as they stand in the Royal Garden. Zin ignores his handshake.

Scene changes

"Who are you?" asks a tensed Zin as he stands in front of a pale man with red eyes, long black hair, a red cloak, and a yellow claw. Putting away his three barrel gun he answers

"I am Vincent Valentine. Reeve sent me."

OLD and NEW ENEMIES appears with a flash of images

Maleficent appears on the top Memorial Skyscraper and swings her staff in the air.

Scene change

Hades stands before Auron and Zin in his pissed off mode.

"You ingrates! I've had enough of your meddling! Time to end you both for good! And he throws a fireball at them.

Scene change

"Seymour Guado! Under the name of SEED I'm taking you in!" yells Tifa standing in Radiant Garden. The guado laughs at her statement and snaps his fingers and out comes Knight Heartless surrounding Tifa.

"Surrender to the darkness sweet Tifa. I promise you your pain will be gone in an instant."

"Screw you!" yells the tempered woman.

Scene change

Zin is standing in front of the train station in Twilight Town and suddenly Heartless appear and Zin strikes his gunblade through them. Then a new one appears with the face of Axel upon it wearing his normal jacket with a heartless crest in the middle.

"Where's my body!" he screams and fire surrounds them. Zin stops and asks in a calm tone

"Aren't you the nobody Axel?" The red head ignores his question and lifts his hands to his sides.

Scene change

A knight with his keyblade strikes at Zin and misses by an inch.

"What are you!" He bellows.

"A Chaser! Now stop running and die with honor you stupid boy!"

Scene change

"Whoa, whoa here time out!" yells Syndrome as he freezes the Incredibles, Max, Lightning, Zidane, and Zin with his freeze ray.

Scene change

Kadaj stands over a tired Zin

"Ha your as weak as Big Brother. You won't stop my Reunion!" He shoots out his material magic at Zin just in time to have Yuffie push him out of the way.

Scene change

Leon is leaning against the wall and looking toward a man with a goatee and a cat doll next to him and asks him

"Who were those troops Reeves? We lost a lot of our men." The ambassador sighs.

"I'm sorry for your loss Leon. It's been happening all over different worlds. They're called Deep Ground Soldiers. They are a special army of solders created by the late president of Shinra.

Scene change

NEW SUMMONS

Cloud walks over to Zin in Tifa's bar and hands something to him.

"It's a summoning charm

I received this from my darkness." Zin looks down to it in wonder at the single black feather.

"But if this is from your darkness then it summons..."

"Yes." Finishes Cloud

Scene flashes back to the scene of Kingdom Hearts when Sora, Donald, and Goofy are facing Ansem. And out flashes

To Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Heartless he was Ansem the Seeker of Darkness.

Scene changes to a flash back of Xenmas fighting them in the cockpit.

To Roxas, Organization XIII, and the nobodies he was Xenmas the Superior.

Scene changes to when Xehnort talks to Ansem and Mickey in the past.

"Xehnort those thoughts are best forgotten."

To Ansem the Wise, and King Mickey he was Xehnort the Scientist.

But to our main character Zin…

Zin looks down at the Ansem Reports, and Xehnort's old experiment files.

"Xehnort why?" he asks in a sad tone.

He was his hero and mentor.

Zin spars against a young man with long silver hair, and golden eyes with their keyblades.

Scene changes to Yensid visiting a Radiant Garden class and asking everyone they're greatest desire. And he looks to Zin finally and asks him

"And what would you want most of all Zin?" asks the kings old mentor.

Zin gives him a emotionless look except for the saddest eyes Yensid has ever seen.

He answers with a quiet voice

"Redemption for my sins, Master Yensid."

Trailer ends with

Kingdom Hearts III: Redemption of a Hero


End file.
